1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection system for providing electrical connection between first and second devices or components.
2. Background
The present invention was developed by considering the requirement of providing electrical connection between adjacent separate photovoltaic cells or tiles as may, for example, be provided in solar electric panels or on a roof provided with or solar electric roof tiles.
Electrical connection between such separate cells or tiles may be made using traditional methods such as:                soldering of wires;        use of connection blocks that usually comprise an insulating block of material housing a conducting tube that receives a plurality of wires and a screw that can be screwed into the tube to mechanically and electrically engage the wires; and,        use of mating plugs.        
However such methods of connection may be problematic when used for photovoltaic cells of tiles due to the need for the connections to be made on the side of the cell or tile that is attached to a supporting structure such as roof beams.
While the invention was initially developed with application in relation to photovoltaic cells and solar tiles, embodiments of the present invention may be applied to any application where it is required to electrically couple two or more devices or components. For example embodiments of the invention may be used to electrically couple for example one or more sensors in an array to a processor.
It is to be understood that, if any prior art publication is referred to herein, such reference does not constitute an admission that the publication forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art, in Australia or any other country.